1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nozzle device for a spray arm of a dishwasher for spraying cleaning fluid out into a dishwashing space, with a fluid outflow surface for the outflow of the cleaning fluid from the nozzle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nozzles or nozzle devices, by means of which a fluid jet of compact directed form is achieved, are usually provided on spray arms of present-day dishwashers. Such a fluid jet, although highly suitable for releasing, even mechanically, impurities on dishes to be cleaned, nevertheless at the same time generates loud noises when it impinges onto the washware and onto outer walls of the associated dishwashing container.
The fan nozzles, by means of which a comparatively broadly fanned spray jet extending essentially in one plane can be generated, are basically known from other technical sectors. In this regard, the fan nozzles are configured with a narrow gap or slit, through which the cleaning fluid to be sprayed out is pressed out of the spray arm. This slit-shaped geometry of a fluid outflow surface on the nozzle device has the disadvantage that the nozzle device is blocked comparatively easily and is therefore susceptible to soiling.